Information providers, such as network operators, content providers, or advertisers, try to increase demand for products by influencing the behavior of a target demographic through use of adverting strategies advertisers, for example, may try to optimize advertising focus by targeting a specific demographic that represents a high opportunity to influence consumer behavior by, e.g., by raising consumer awareness. What is lacking, however, are technologies related to intelligent analyses of location and presence of users relative to information providing devices at venues or other public or private locations. These and other shortcomings of the prior art are identified and addressed by the present disclosure.